Who's Gonna Say Goodbye First?
by rasyalleva
Summary: Koro-sensei sudah pergi. Dan Karma tidak berusaha untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal—oh, bukan. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencoba.


Assassination Classroom and all identifiable characters are owned by Yūsei Matsui.

The author does not earn profit from the story, also no copyright infringement.

.

* * *

.

 **who's gonna say goodbye first?** **© kaoru ishinomori  
**

Koro-sensei sudah pergi. Dan Karma tidak berusaha untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal—oh, bukan. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencoba.

.

* * *

.

Pemuda itu berdiri di bibir tebing.

.

Karma menundukkan kepala, menatap dasar tebing yang membuat mata orang awam berkunang-kunang. Ia menggeritkan giginya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Terasaka pernah melakukan ini.

Ketika seminggu sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, ia dan Terasaka sedang menyusuri permainan demi permainan di _game center_ tiba-tiba tak sengaja—atau sengaja?—seseorang menyenggol lengan Terasaka. Seseorang berbadan besar. Tentu saja pemuda serampangan itu langsung berbalik dan cari gara-gara.

"Heh, maksudmu apa tadi?!" Terasaka berbalik badan, berteriak, nada tak terima.

"Hah? Apa?" orang itu ikutan berbalik menatap Terasaka dengan sikap menantang, namun pembawaannya tenang.

Karma mengamati orang itu. Sekilas, orang itu tampak seperti tipe-tipe pembunuh bayaran yang sikap tenangnya seperti suasana angin yang kalem sebelum badai besar datang. Tapi, auranya tidak semengerikan itu. Dia hanyalah orang yang amatir dalam sikap berkelahi, tapi paham teori estetika pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kalau berhadapan dengan Terasaka, sih, hanya butuh waktu paling lambat setengah menit sampai orang itu tumbang.

Sepertinya Terasaka mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama, namun tidak berhasil. Karma menoleh pada Terasaka, sekadar ingin menganggukan kepala, mengirimkan sinyal tanda Terasaka bisa mengalahkannya.

Namun, yang dipandang hanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Sesaat, Karma mengira Terasaka sedang berdoa—walaupun Karma tidak bisa membayangkan Terasaka berdoa. Namun, kemudian Terasaka menggeritkan giginya, dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia berbalik badan.

"Hah?" Karma tak tahan untuk menyemburkan mulutnya mengatakan ekspresi keterkejutan, kemudian memandang orang bertubuh kekar yang memasang ekspresi meremehkan yang menyebalkan, dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Terasaka yang angkat kaki dari _game center_.

"Hei. Tadi itu, kamu bisa mengalahkannya dengan sekali sentil—" Karma berhenti berbicara, ia melambatkan jalannya.

Terasaka menggerundel tak jelas, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti _gurita gila gurita gila gurita gila._

Pada satu titik, Karma benar-benar berhenti berjalan.

.

Karma kemudian berbalik badan. Ia memandang ke atas, mengamati langit.

Nagisa sering sekali melakukan hal itu.

Lima hari sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, ia sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Nagisa, dan teman bersurai biru muda itu mendadak berhenti berjalan. Mau tak mau, Karma pun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Nagisa memandangi langit lama sekali.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba tersenyum. _Nggak_ jelas.

Atau tiba-tiba mengatakan, "Benar juga, ya," entah kepada siapa—Karma, sih, menyimpulkan bahwa Nagisa berkata kepada burung yang terbang di atas mereka.

.

Oh.

Isogai juga sama saja.

Ketika tiga hari sebelum kelas 3-E berpencar ke SMA masing-masing, ketua kelas itu mengajak anggota-anggotanya melihat kembang api di festival musim semi. Ketika kembang apinya sudah selesai, mereka semua masih memosisikan kepala mereka menengadah menatap langit malam. Maksudnya apa, sih?

"Rasanya jadi sepi, ya," tiba-tiba Isogai berucap. Karma hampir saja menghardik ketua kelasnya yang bersikap tidak jelas atau apalah, tetapi ia mengurungkan niat ketika teman-temannya yang lain mengiyakan dan tertular suasana nostalgia nan syahdu dari Isogai.

Karma yang tak habis pikir.

Mau mereka apa, coba?

.

.

Batu bertuliskan 'Koro-sensei わ ここ に いました' (koko ni imashita— _has been here_ ) diletakkan tepat di depan pintu bangunan 3-E oleh ketua kelas. Tak ada yang memalingkan pandangan mereka dari batu itu. Isogai yang tadi merunduk kemudian berdiri, mengusapkan tangan ke dahinya—bukan karena kecapekan, sih, sebagai gaya saja, menandakan bahwa ia sejak tadi mendominasi peran.

"Kita angkatan terakhir yang mendiami bangunan ini, ya?" Isogai memandang ke gedung utama nun jauh di sana. "Kelas E tahun ini, mulai menetap di gedung utama, kan?"

Nagisa menganggukan kepala. "Setidaknya, kita angkatan terakhir yang terdiskriminasi," katanya, entah darimana ekspresi ceria terpasang di wajahnya. "Banyak pihak yang memprotes setelah mengetahui ketidakadilan ini. Sedikit-banyak, ini berkat Koro-sensei juga, ya."

Isogai mulai menggabungkan diri ke kerumunan anak-anak kelas 3-E, kemudian memandangi batu itu, dan senyum teman-teman menular kepadanya. Setelah mereka bisa merelakan kepergian Koro-sensei, ada berita baik yang menyambut mereka. Bahwa banyak orang yang tidak terima setelah kenyataan bahwa 3-E terdepak dari gedung utama terbeberkan. Setelah kebusukan Kunigigaoka terkuak, mulailah dibentuk sistem baru, bahwa fasilitas untuk tiap anak sama rata.

"Masih dua hari lagi, sebelum kita SMA," Terasaka merenggangkan kedua tangannya malas, kemudian menguap dan memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu. "Aku... duluan. Selamat tinggal."

Semua yang mendengarnya, terperanjat, namun kemudian saling melempar senyum. Biasanya, Terasaka setelah menguap bosan begitu, selalu pergi tanpa mengabari mereka sama sekali. Bahkan orang yang paling bodoh di kelas juga bisa berubah berkat guru mereka, ya. Terasaka sendiri tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya pada teman-teman sekelasnya itu—ia sendiri juga tahu mukanya memerah. Cepat-cepat ia melenyapkan diri dari pandangan teman-temannya.

"Yang terakhir itu, pasti untuk Koro-sensei," Itona tiba-tiba berkata.

Semua melebarkan senyum. Bahkan, Nakamura sampai tertawa.

Isogai mengedarkan pandangan, dan Nagisa tahu apa yang dicarinya. "Jadi, dia akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Koro-sensei?" celetuknya. Semua tahu siapa yang Isogai bicarakan, dan pandangan mereka sekejap berubah tak tentu arah. Isogai serbasalah, ia merasa barusan ia menginjak ranjau pengeruh suasana.

Tak ada yang tahu apabila insan yang dibicarakan mengamati mereka diam-diam.

Lama, tidak ada yang berbicara.

Semuanya memilih untuk memandang batu itu. Lamat-lamat, kisah mereka dengan Koro-sensei di bangunan ini muncul sepintas-sepintas. Kisah satu per satu dari mereka. Membuat mata memanas saja.

Nagisa mewakili yang lainnya. "Selamat tinggal, Koro-sensei."

"Selamat tinggal, Koro-sensei."

"Selamat tinggal, Koro-sensei."

Satu per satu, semuanya mengucapkan hal yang sama.

.

Karma mendecih dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia menangkap satu per satu temannya yang berusaha menghentikan air mata yang mengalir tak bisa berhenti.

Mereka menangis. Menangis! Konyol.

Buang-buang waktu saja.

"Selamat tinggal, Koro-sensei" huh?

Ia tidak akan mau mengatakan kalimat itu.

Oh, bukan.

Ia bahkan tidak akan mau _mencoba_ mengatakannya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, sehari sebelum ia sepenuhnya menjadi pelajar SMA.

Ia masih berdiri di bibir tebing, dengan posisi kini membelakangi jurang.

.

 _Hanya ingin memastikan._

 _Koro-sensei, kau seorang guru, kan?_

.

Sialan. Tempat ini benar-benar mengundang nostalgia yang tidak pernah ia inginkan.

.

 _Membiarkanmu mati bukanlah pilihan._

.

Sialan. Ia benar-benar ingin sekali menjatuhkan diri.

.

 _Percayalah padaku—_

.

Sialan.

Bisakah ia tetap percaya pada kalimat itu?

Meskipun _sekarang_?

.

— _dan lompatlah kapanpun kau mau._

.

Kaki yang menopang badan pemuda itu sengaja melemas.

.

Sekejap, Karma tidak tahu apakah ada sedetik selama badannya tertarik gravitasi.

.

.

Ia akan mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Badannya mendarat di jaring yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

.

Ia terlalu terkejut, sehingga butuh waktu untuk bangkit terduduk dan memosisikan diri. Sulit berusaha bergerak di atas jaring murahan ini. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, dan tidak mencoba untuk berpikir.

.

Apa-apaan?

Sejak kapan ada jaring di sini?

.

Mata tajam pemuda bersurai merah itu menangkap secarik kertas yang terayun-ayun seiring pergerakannya yang membuat jaringnya ikut bergoyang.

Ia tidak seharusnya membuka kertas itu.

.

.

.

 _kamu pasti akan membutuhkan ini._

 _dan kamu pasti tidak akan mau mengatakannya, jadi biarkan sensei duluan._

 _selamat tinggal, karma-kun._

.

.

.

Kepalan tangannya yang tiba-tiba membuat kertas itu teremas kuat-kuat.

Sialan. Sialansialansialan.

Ada sesuatu di matanya.

.

 **tamat**.

.

* * *

 **kaori** s **corner**

 **review membangun, ditunggu! XD  
**

 **bytheway, i am a beta reader and is currently** **accepting** **beta reading requests.**


End file.
